Apples
by phix27
Summary: Harry Potter really enjoys apples and one day, Draco Malfoy notices.  Drarry


The first bite was heaven. A moan escaped from between two red lips, lips that were shiny, covered in the juice of the succulent fruit. He'd always loved the first bite of food, the one where flavor burst over your taste buds, swamping your senses with the taste and the smell and the feel of the flesh between your teeth. And there was no better first bite than that of an apple. At least, not to Harry Potter.

A drop of juice dribbled down his chin and a pink tongue slipped out to lick it up. A small smile twitched over those lips as he opened his mouth to take another bite of his favorite fruit. Yes, that was right. Harry loved apples, on an almost scary level.

He was currently sitting on the railing of the steps outside the school, overlooking the courtyard. His legs swung back and forth, back and forth, as he hummed quietly to himself. The day was warm, an unusual day in April. Harry was almost alone out here; everyone else was inside, studying for the upcoming exams. He had been doing the exact same thing up until a few moments ago, when he'd made his excuses to Hermione and come out here, apple clutched in his hand.

Harry wasn't even really sure _why_ he liked apples. They weren't a very decadent food or anything special, but he loved them. And his favorite had to be Granny Smith apples. He liked their tart taste, the way they made his lips pucker with each bite. And he ate them A LOT.

The Chosen One could be found enjoying apples in class, everywhere. Ron and Hermione were quite used to seeing their friend with a green sphere in his mouth and hearing him moan quietly to himself. They rolled their eyes, shared a glance and then moved on. Draco Malfoy, however, _wasn't_ as used to watching The Boy- Who- Lived make love to his food and it was affecting him greatly.

Potter didn't know he was there, obviously, or they'd be insulting each other. He'd come out to take a study break and seen him sitting there. Draco had immediately hidden, for reasons he still wasn't sure of. Some silent part of him acknowledged that it was simply because he wanted to watch the emotions play across Potter's face freely. He rarely got to see anything but contempt thrown his way, so this was a lovely change, even if it wasn't directed at him.

Another moan escaped from the brunette's lips. Draco sucked in a breath and decided it was time to formally make his entrance.

"Enjoying yourself Scarhead?" he said, stepping out of the shadows.

Potter turned around quickly, shocked. Green eyes were wide behind black frames and the green sphere was stuck to his mouth. He raised an arm and removed the apple from his mouth, surprised expression turning into a glare. "What do you want Malfoy?"

Draco shrugged and gracefully sank down next to the other boy. "Nothing really."

Potter eyed him suspiciously before nodding the slightest bit. "Okay, whatever." He turned to stare out at the courtyard and took another bite of his apple.

They sat there in silence for a while, a slight breeze lifting both their hair. Harry noted with some jealousy that Draco's hair looked flawless, even when wind-blown. His, he was sure, just looked messier. He took an angry little bite of his apple and had to stifle his moan for what had to be the millionth time. He'd been doing that ever since Malfoy had appeared, not wanting to make things even more awkward than they already where. He didn't even know why Malfoy was just sitting there.

Harry took another little bite and this time the moan slipped out. His eyes, which he hadn't realized had fallen shut, snapped open and looked over at Malfoy. A blush covered his cheeks as he saw the other boy watching him, a smirk on his lips.

"You really like apples, don't you Potter?"

"Y-yeah, I do," he said, hating the stutter.

"Why? Granny Smiths are really sour, aren't they?" Malfoy seemed genuinely curious, for reasons Harry wasn't sure about.

"Well yeah, but I guess that's why I like them. They're very tart and have a kick to them that other apples don't have. They're special and different…" his voice trailed off and he added meekly, "and I like their color."

Malfoy smirked. "Really? If it was just about color, I'd have thought you'd go with a red one. Gryffindor and all."

Harry smiled and looked down at his half-eaten apple. "Yeah…"

Another silence came over them, but this one wasn't awkward. It was actually rather companionable, charged with something neither could identify. After a minute, Draco moved closer. Harry looked up, into slate grey eyes.

"Can I have a bite?" the Slytherin asked quietly.

Harry didn't know what to say so he silently raised the apple to the other's lips. Draco leaned forward and took a bite. His lips puckered as he chewed and shuddered as he swallowed. "God that's dreadful," he said truthfully.

Harry laughed. "You have a drop of…" his voice trailed off as he leaned forward and licked the drop off Malfoy's bottom lip. He pulled away quickly, face hot. Malfoy stared at him before leaning forward and capturing the Gryffindor's lips in a bruising kiss. It was hot and a mix of flavors- sweet from Draco and tart from Harry and his apple. Harry reached up and twined a hand in that perfect blond hair; Draco placed his hand on Harry's cheek.

The kiss only lasted a moment before they pulled away. Green met grey for a couple seconds before Harry looked away, embarrassed. He stared determinedly across the courtyard and Draco stared at him for a moment before turning away.

Harry heard the rustle of clothing and then a red object came into view. He looked at the apple and then up into Malfoy's eyes, which were innocent but sparkling mischievously. "Want a bite of my apple?"

Harry laughed and took a bite.


End file.
